The Proposal Under The Snow
by Kai-Kagamine
Summary: es una traducción y adaptacion de un fanfic de deviantart el usuario es himehisagi. que pasaría si Minako no muerto o caído en coma después de vencer a la Dark Hour , que pasa en su quinta víspera de navidad como pareja , MinakoxAkihiko


_bueno mis queridos lectores ya se estarán preguntando que pasa con mis otras historias aprovecho esta instancia para decirles que ya subiré el ultimo capitulo de las otras historias que no eh podido por tiempo y falta de inspiración ais que no se preocupen que ya me pondré al día._

_disclaimer._

_los personaje le pertenece a Atlus._

_la historia no es mi es una traducción y adaptación del original que estaba en ingles si quieren leerlo aca esta el nombre de la autora himehisagi en deviantart  
_

_**The proposal under the snow.**_

Ese día era la quinta víspera de navidad que salían juntos, en el primer año que salieron, Minako recibió una caja de música

de parte de Akihiko, en el segundo año, Akihiko dio un collar colgante de corazón para la víspera de navidad, en el tercer año,

un par de aretes recibió Minako de parte de Akihiko, en el cuarto año, un pequeño brazalete de oro fue el regalo que recibió

Minako en vísperas de navidad ahora este 24 de diciembre, por la mañana, Minako esperaba a Akihiko en el centro comercial

de Paulownia, Cualquiera que fuera el objetivo de Akihiko, este año, le pidió a Minako le esperaba en el centro comercial de

Paulownia a las 10 AM en punto, no era común ya que por lo general, Minako era quien iba a la ciudad donde vivía el , porque

Akihiko estaba demasiado ocupado con su universidad y el trabajo mientras Yukari, Junpei y Fuuka esperaban ansiosos

escondidos de Minako.

El reloj marcaba las 9.45 horas, Akihiko no se veía. Ella se sentó en silencio y esperó a que su novio, cinco minutos más tarde,

Akihiko venía a toda prisa, llevaba una bufanda roja tejida a mano por Minako, un pañuelo que siempre llevaba puesto que le

regalo Minako en su primera víspera de navidad y su traje blanco de capa.

"Ah, lo siento, Minako. Había algo que tenía que hacer antes de venir ¿te hice esperar demasiado tiempo?", Dijo Akihiko

cuando reconoció a su amada novia.

Minako sonrió y dijo. "todavía hay diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, Yo soy la que llego temprano "dijo la chica morena.

"Vamos, Aki siéntate.", Agregó.

Akihiko se sentó junto a Minako, su respiración jadeante se hacía escuchar, definitivamente se vino corriendo, Minako lo

miraba preocupada "¿Estás bien, Aki? ¿Corriendo con este clima frio?", preguntó Minako.

"Ah, claro no voy a pescar frío con facilidad debido a esto.", Dijo Akihiko sonrió. Minako respondió con una sonrisa dulce.

En un lugar escondido, Yukari, Junpei, y Fuuka miraban en dirección de la pareja. "Mm, lo que sea que esté pasando es

demasiado repentino que Akihiko-senpai venga tan arreglado a Port Island no como un año más.", Dijo Yukari.

"¡Ha de ser algo grande apuesto!", Dijo Junpei con entusiasmo.

"Yo también lo creo tal vez..." pensaba Fuuka.

Después de un rato, Akihiko se puso de pie " vamos, tenemos que irnos." Akihiko se puso de pie tomo la mano de Minako y la

sostuvo entre las suyas

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?", Preguntó Minako cuando caminaba tomada de la mano de Akihiko.

"¿Juego del pánico? ¿Karaoke? Todo depende de ti.", Dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa.

Minako miró en el juego de la grúa al lado de juego del pánico "Ah, me enteré de que en el juego de la grúa tienen dos

muñecas como premio especial para esta víspera de navidad " menciono Minako.

"¿Quieres eso verdad?", Preguntó Akihiko a Minako quien miraba ansiosa al premio especial del juego de la grúa.

"¿Eh? N... No, no, es verdad... Yo ya tengo muchas muñecas de parte tuya..." menciono Minako vacilante.

"Estoy realmente encantado de de darte muchos más presentes, Minako." Menciono Akihiko acariciando la cabeza de Minako.

"Ok. Ahora, voy a obtener ese premio para ti", dijo Akihiko tomo la mano a Minako y dirigiéndose al juego de la grúa.

Cuando llegaron, Akihiko puso el dinero en la maquina trató de conseguir el premio especial pero por desgracia, no tuvo éxito

para conseguirlos. "¡Ah, mierda!", Dijo Akihiko cuando perdió

"Si no lo puedes conseguir no te moleste, Aki no quiero molestarte." Dijo Minako pero, Akihiko no escucho las palabras de ella

parecía que no quería perder contra el juego ge grúa. De nuevo puso un poco de dinero en la maquina pero, él no tiene nada

más que aire, en la tercera vez, él se veía muy serio dipuesto a ganar prestó atención a las pinzas con cautela, él dirigió las

pinzas después de un tiempo "lo tengo", Dijo Akihiko justo en el momento en que tu el éxito de ese premio y lo coloco en el

agujero agarrando el bolso "Ok, esto es para ti, Minako.", Dijo Akihiko dándole el bolso a Minako.

"Gracias, Aki.", Dijo Minako. "¡Ah! Es un premio muy especial.", menciono Minako cuando abrió el premio.

"Lo que la muñeca puede conseguir" pensó Akihiko dirigiendo la mirada al bolso

"¿Adivina qué es? ¡Son Titania y Oberón!", Dijo Minako se sonrojó Akihiko se rasco la cabeza y guardaba silencio mientras

escuchaba a Minako "Aki, ¿sabías tu quienes son Oberón y Titania son el rey y la reina de las hadas?", Preguntó Minako.

"..." Akihiko todavía estaba en silencio. ". .. Bueno, sí, yo también lo sabía.", Dijo Akihiko vacilante.

"Tú no eres bueno mintiendo, Aki.", Dijo Minako Akihiko cara se veía un poco ruborizado. "Mm... Esto es para ti, Aki. En

realidad, se parece a ti, ¿no?", Dijo Minako con la cara roja, le dio muñeca de Oberón a Akihiko.

"Eh? ¿Qué? ¿No es demasiado lindo para mí?", Dijo Akihiko se rió y miró a la muñeca de Oberón. "Un rey y una reina, ¿eh?",

Dijo Akihiko y miró a la cara de Minako.

"Aki? ¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Minako confusa.

"Por lo tanto, yo soy el rey Oberón y Titania tú eres mi reina.", Dijo Akihiko sonrió. Minako se volvió a ruborizar con la cara

muy roja

"Eso .Eso es..." Minako se veía muy nerviosa, Akihiko le acaricio la cabeza a Minako para después besársela

Akihiko sonrió. "Ok, voy a cuidar a esta muñeca.", Dijo Akihiko, Minako sonrió aun sonrojada.

Mientras tanto, Fuuka, Junpei, y Yukari. "¡Au esa pareja estoy tan celoso!", Dijo Junpei recordando su relación con Chidori.

"¡Shh! ¡Cállate, Stupei!" Dijo Yukari con tono áspero.

Luego, la pareja de enamorados fueron a Karaoke y jugaron en el juego del pánico durante tres horas después de eso fueron

al Café Chagall. Akihiko pidió un café y Minako ordenó chocolate caliente. "¡Ah, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo un día como

este!" Dijo Akihiko parecía satisfecho.

"Estás muy ocupado, Aki. Entonces, ¿cómo vas con tu trabajo y tu universidad?", Preguntó Minako mientras bebía su chocolate

caliente.

"Se va sin problemas. Pero, ahora, estoy ocupado con la tesis para mi graduación.", Dijo Akihiko en un suspiró.

"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tu viniste a Port Island tienes que hacer tu tesis?", Preguntó Minako.

"No, yo sólo quiero jugar todo el día en un solo día de mi frenética actividad, ¿puedo?", Dijo Akihiko con una risilla "y ¿tú,

Minako? ¿Hay algún muchacho que golpear por ti?", Preguntó Akihiko con tono grave.

Minako se ríe. "Sí, lo hay. Ahora, mi amigo de la universidad. Me pidió que saliera con él un par de semanas atrás.", Dijo

Minako.

"¿Qué? ¿Trato de hacerte algo?", Preguntó Akihiko parecía enfadado. Minako se rió cuando ella vio la expresión de Akihiko.

"Hey, ¿qué te ríes? ¡Lo digo en serio!", Dijo un enojado Akihiko

Hablaron de muchas cosas, a veces, Minako se rió de Akihiko o Akihiko se rió de Minako. "Uf... Tal vez me debería llamar a

Chidori ahora... Pero, ahora, está trabajando a tiempo completo de esta ¡víspera de Navidad! ¡Auw, mierda!", Dijo Junpei

suspiró.

"Uf... ¡Cállate nunca estén acaramelados delante de mí! No he encontrado una...", dijo Yukari enojado.

"Escuché que estás cerca de Minato-san, Yukari-chan.", Dijo Fuuka.

"¡Ah! Minato, ¿eh? Sí es divertido estar con él, pero, yo no estoy muy segura de mis sentimientos hacia él.", Respondió Yukari.

"Au, apuesto que conseguirás uno en poco, Yuka-tan, antes de que quedaras demasiado vieja para tener novio.", Dijo Junpei

echándose a reír. Yukari golpeó la cabeza de Junpei. "¡Auw Eso duele!" Protestó Junpei.

Entonces, Akihiko y Minako almorzaron en Bowl meat, uno de sus lugares favoritos en las citas mientras almorzaban, Minako

saco algo de su bolso. "Mm, Aki. Tal vez, el regalo de este año no es tan bueno como el año pasado. Pero, lo hice con todo mi

esfuerzo.", Dijo Minako con la cara llena de rubor.

"Sea lo que sea, estaré encantado en aceptarlo ya que es una muestra de su trabajo duro.", Dijo Akihiko.

Minako saco dos correas para sus Smartphone de su bolso, cada una de las correas colgaba un muñeco bastante grande del

mismo tamaño que el teléfono, cada corea para Smartphone tenían una muñeca que se parecía a ella y Akihiko. El muñeco de

Akihiko colgaba en el teléfono Minako, Akihiko tenía un poco de rubor en sus mejillas "eso es... yo... Puedo tomar su muñeca y

tu puedes tomar mi muñeca.", Dijo Minako con la cara muy roja.

"Bueno, este año, tenemos dos cosas en pareja.", Dijo nerviosamente Akihiko mientras tomaba su muñeca

"Y... ¿Te gustó?", Preguntó Minako sonrojándose.

"Sí, me gustó mucho, Minako, cuando quiera ver tu rostro lo puedo hacer con esta muñeca, y cuando quieras vermes también

puede hacerlo con esa muñeca. Yo siempre lo llevaré.", Dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa, Minako cara todavía se veía un sonrojó

"Bueno, date prisa terminemos de comer antes de que haga frío.", Dijo Akihiko.

"O Está bien", Dijo Minako nervioso.

Mientras tanto, Junpei, Fuuka, y Yukari. "Una correa de muñeca par teléfono, ¿eh? ¡Ah, Akihiko-senpai como compite con la

correa especial que me dio ella!", Dijo Yukari que miraba celosa.

"¿Esta celosa porque Akihiko-senpai es más importante que tu, Yuka-tan?", Dijo Junpei bromeando.

"¡Ah! ¡Cállate, Stupei!", Dijo Yukari cabreada.

"Shh... ¿Pueden ustedes dos bajar la voz?", Dijo Fuuka.

Luego, dos de ellos llegaron a la tienda de dulces en Iwatodai Strip Mall, comieron una torta juntos y conversaron. Alrededor

de las 4 PM, Akihiko y Minako se fueron a ver una película especial en el cine. "Ah, entonces, hay una película especial para

Navidad Eva, ¿eh?", Dijo Minako cuando miró el cartel. "¿Vamos a ver uno de ellos? ¡Vamos, tenemos que comprar los

billetes!", Dijo Minako miró Akihiko con la ansiedad. Akihiko mostró dos boletos que ya había comprado "¿Eh? ¿Ya los compró?

¿Cómo?", Preguntó Minako sorprendida.

"Revisé la película en interne y las compré a través de Internet". Respondió Akihiko.

"Uf... Aki, hoy día, que me has tratado demasiado bien... Desde las muñecas, karaoke, juego del pánico, un tazón la carne y la

torta en la tienda de dulces yo me siento inquieta por ti...", dijo Minako mirándose los zapatos.

"Haré lo que sea para hacerte feliz, Minako más encima, la anterior víspera de Navidad, yo soy el que se preocupa cuando le

pedí venir a mi departamento y cocinara por Navidad Eva.", Dijo Akihiko.

"Pero, me encantar hacer eso.", Dijo Minako se sonrojó.

"a mí también me encanta, Minako.", Dijo Akihiko acarició la cabeza de Minako. "Ven, vamos a comprar palomitas de maíz y

buscar nuestros asientos.", Dijo Akihiko de la mano con Minako mientras ella sonreía y se sonrojaba al mismo tiempo

Haciendo copias de seguridad de Yukari, Fuuka y Junpei. "Ah, no los podemos seguir ahora las entradas ya están agotadas.",

Dijo Fuuka suspiró.

"Pero, me siento mal por ellos, solos de esta manera y creo que todos los asientos están llenos de parejas encantadoras.", Dijo Yukari.

"Hombre, ¿qué te parece? ¿Qué va hacer Akihiko-senpai en el cine?", Dijo Junpei con pensamiento sucio.

"Absolutamente nada de tu pensamiento STUPEI!", Dijo Yukari aumentado su voz y enfatizando en la palabra Stupei

"Auw! Te duele el corazón Yuka-tan.", Dijo Junpei.

Cuando salieron, el cielo ya ha cambiado de color, el reloj demostró 7:00. En frente del cine, se encontraron con Shinjiro.

"Oh, hola, Shinjiro-senpai!", Saludó Minako agito su mano, Akihiko sacudió la mano a Shinjiro también, se acercaron Shinjiro

"Esta es la primera vez que los veo salir juntos en vísperas de Navidad en Port Island. ¿No estás demasiado ocupado para

estar Port island sólo para la vísperas de Navidad?", Dijo Shinjiro con frialdad.

Akihiko guardo silencio por un rato. "Hay algo que tengo que hacer.", Respondió en pocas palabras, sin darle una respuesta

clara.

"Ah. ¿Tiene algún trabajo aquí, Aki?", Preguntó Minako con dudas y preocupada. , Akihiko sorprendió cuando vio la expresión

de Minako.

Akihiko sonrió. "No, Minako no tengo trabajo aquí no te preocupes, Minako.", Dijo Akihiko acariciándole la cabeza a Minako en

voz baja. Shinjiro parecía celoso a esa empalagosa pareja.

"No sé qué quieres, Aki, pero no juegues con ella o de lo contrario, voy a llevármela lejos de ti.", Dijo Shinjiro muy frío. Minako

sorprendida cuando escucho las palabras de Shinjiro, ella tomó la mano de Akihiko con fuerza.

"Nunca, Shinji. No voy a s causante de dolor y no voy a dejar que te la lleves lejos de mí.", Dijo Akihiko con una expresión

seria, mientras apretaban su mano

"Tch Lo que sea.", Dijo Shinjiro frío y dejándolos solos. Akihiko y Minako guardaron silencio vigilando a Shinjiro hasta que

desapareció.

"¿Estás realmente libre el día de hoy, Aki?", Preguntó Minako preocupada.

Akihiko asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, hoy es un día especial, me tomó tres días de descanso para este día tan especial.", Dijo Akihiko.

"¿Eh?.. Re… realmente No quiero convertirlo en una carga para ti...", dijo Minako mirando hacia abajo

"Termina con eso, Minako. No te preocupes. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.", Dijo Akihiko, Minako todavía se veía preocupada.

"Ah, sí, hay un lugar donde quiero ir.", Dijo Akihiko, Minako miró confusa a Akihiko.

Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei, y todavía les seguían. "Ah... Shirakawa Boulevard! ¡Apuesto!", Dijo Junpei de nuevo con su pensamiento

sucio.

"Yo no lo creo de Akihiko-senpai...", dijo Fuuka sudo frio cuando escucho Junpei.

"Sí, yo tampoco lo creo, no como alguien que está con nosotras Fuuka.", Dijo Yukari suspiró.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Protesta Junpei.

"Shh... Puede ser que nos escuchen. Vamos, tenemos que seguir en silencio.", Dijo Yukari poniendo un dedo en la boca

Yukari, Fuuka, Junpei y debatieron acerca de el último lugar en susurro. Sea lo que sea, sus conjeturas se equivocaron,

Akihiko llevó a Minako Naganaki santuario, un lugar que no esperaban, el reloj demostró 20:00 horas. Minako miró el cielo,

que bonita escena con las estrellas repartidas por todo el cielo.

"¿Tienes frío?", Preguntó Akihiko, Minako sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Si alguna vez sientes frío, me dices no quiero que le dé

un resfriado, porque mi ego desea.", Dijo Akihiko.

"Sí, Aki.", Dijo Minako con una sonrisa encantadora. Akihiko y Minako caminaron juntos a la caja de ofertorio juntaron sus

manos.

"¿No te acuerdas, Minako, cuando venimos a este templo después de la fecha que oficialmente?", Dijo Akihiko miró la caja de

ofrendas.

Minako sonrió. "Sí, lo recuerdo claramente. Y todavía recuerdo mi oración para ese tiempo.", Dijo Minako.

"Sí, lo recuerdo también.", Dijo Akihiko con una sonrisa Luego, Minako hizo su oración. Akihiko también hizo su oración,

después de un rato, Akihiko se movió de su posición y se enfrentó a Minako. "¿Cuál es tu oración esta vez?", Preguntó Akihiko

con una sonrisa

"Creo que tu sabe mi oración, Aki. Quiero siempre estar juntos, quiero un futuro contigo.", Dijo Minako con una sonrisa suave

y dirigió su cuerpo al de akihiko y akihiko la tomo de las mano herméticamente

"Minako, no seas tonta ", Dijo Akihiko sonrió. "¿No te acuerdas lo que te dije? Tu no tiene que pedirle a Dios algo así, puedo

hacer que todo suceda por mi cuenta, Te lo prometo, tu tienes que creerme.", Dijo Akihiko con una expresión seria y besó la

frente de Minako en voz baja. "¿Te acuerdas de mí otra promesa a ti? Te prometo que te daría algo que poner en la caja de

música que te di en la primera víspera de Navidad, pero, este año, es un poco diferente, espero que mi regalo de este año no

es algo para poner en la caja de música pero siempre lo llevara. ", dijo Akihiko, Minako miró a su amante confundida

"Todo lo que tú me das , en el día de San Valentín el día o la víspera de Navidad, o incluso en un día común y corriente, son

muy especiales para mí... yo siempre voy a apreciar.", Dijo Minako con una sonrisa.

Akihiko la soltó de sus manos, buscó algo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Luego, tomó lo del bolsillo entonces, tan repentinamente,

Akihiko se inclinó delante de ella, con su pie izquierdo besó la tierra. Él presentó un anillo con un diamante pequeño. Minako se

ruborizo al máximo

"Este es mi regalo para ti en nuestro quinto vísperas de Navidad, no quiero oír otra cosa que" sí" aunque, todavía quiero hacer.

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?", Dijo Akihiko.

Fuuka, Yukari y Junpei ampliaron los ojos ante las palabras de su senpai, Minako se sonrojó, su cara era como una manzana

madura y se sentía caliente.

Minako tomó la caja del anillo y dando una respuesta. "Sí, yo lo que realmente quiero estar contigo, Akihiko-senpai!", Dijo

Minako se veía muy nerviosa y feliz.

"¿En serio?", Dijo Akihiko se puso de pie, de repente se abrazó a su amada novia.

"Sí, Aki te amo, Aki.", Dijo Minako apretando su abrazo.

"también te amo, Minako.", Dijo Akihiko. Akihiko besó en los labios suavemente, un beso rápido pero suave en realidad. "Voy

a estar seguro de hacerte siempre estaremos juntos.", Dijo Akihiko.

"Sí, vamos a estar siempre juntos para siempre.", Dijo Minako se abrazaron durante algunos minutos.

Yukari, Junpei, y Fuuka saltaron de su escondite porque no podían aguantar más sus sentimientos de felicidad.

"¡Felicidades, hombre!", Gritó Junpei cuando salió de su escondite, Akihiko y Minako sorprendidos se soltaron de su abrazo.

"¿que... es lo qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?", Dijo Akihiko parecía shockeado.

"¡Felicitaciones, Minako-chan! ¡Por último, Akihiko-senpai lo suponía mi conjetura estaba en lo cierto!", Dijo Fuuka se veía tan

feliz y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

"¡Ay, Minako-chan vas a ser madre entonces, seré tía!", Dijo Yukari tan alegre y seguida de Fuuka abrazó a su mejor amiga.

"Ah, eso... eso es..." Minako se veía muy nerviosa, su rostro se sonrojó.

"Ok, todo el mundo voy a decirle a Ken-kun Ustedes que decirle Mitsuru-senpai y Shinjiro-san. Ai-chan y Koro-chan ya se

encuentran en nuestro dormitorio.", Dijo de repente Junpei

"Eh? ¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que piensas?", Dijo Akihiko sorprendido.

"¡Una fiesta especial para esta noche tan especial!" Fuuka y Yukari gritaron juntas.

Frente a Akihiko, Minako se veía muy roja, Fuuka y Yukari rápidamente llamaron a Mitsuru y Shinjiro, también lo hizo Junpei que llamó a Ken.

Una fiesta casual hecha por Fuuka, Junpei, y Yukari celebrada en su residencia de hace años, todo ex-miembro de S. llegó a su

dormitorio de hace años. En el medio de la fiesta, al que le gustaba asustar Shinjiro era a Minako con Akihiko, su mejor amigo

y su rival en el amor no es una cara celosa, ni de enfado había mostrado hacia él , una cara sonriente apoyando a su mejor

amigo, y con una amenaza si le hacía daño a ella para reírse junto todo ex-miembro de S.E.E.S disfrutaba de esa fiesta

casual.

Fin .


End file.
